Apuesta
by hatmoon
Summary: cuando perder una apuesta es lo mejor que te ha pasado... James/Lily


Mi primer one-shot… espero les guste… XD

**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a J.K… bla bla bla

**Advertencias: **James/Lily

**Apuesta**

-¿Y si levanto la varita y no pasa nada?- un asustado Petter trataba de calmarse mientras repetía una y otra vez el hechizo que hacía eternidades no le salía.

-¿Qué más da? lo sigues intentando… lo has intentado por años- y el siempre altanero James Potter hace su aparición.

En serio, si James no supiera que él es el que está sentado más cerca de Petter, no le habría contestado… porque en ese momento el pelinegro observaba (más bien, se comía con los ojos) a Lily Evans, la chica más inteligente de Howgarts, la más linda, la más… el chico sacudió su cabeza despejándola de todo pensamiento.

James moría por ella (claro que de eso nadie se enteraría o… al menos eso creía), su forma de demostrárselo era un tanto estúpida, siempre molestándola, irritándola…

-Cornameeeentaaa… no es parte de mi trabajo, pero te puedo traer una cubeta, alguien se puede resbalar con el charco que has dejado- y Sirius, su inseparable amigo no podía faltar.

-Cállate- la cara de James no se tornó roja, ni verde, sino morada… eso era una mala señal- o te dejaré solo con Lunático la próxima vez.

-Vamos chicos, no me metan en sus peleas- un Remus un tanto cansado apareció detrás de Petter cargando unos cuantos libros de quien sabe que- se acabó la clase Petter, lo seguirás intentando mañana.

La entrada de Los Merodeadores al Gran Comedor era todo un espectáculo (sobre todo para las chicas), primero estaba James Potter, el gran jugador de quidditch, después Sirius Black, el chico amable y rebelde, Remus Lupin, inteligente y tranquilo como siempre y por último Petter Pettigrew… bueno, el era la sombra de James…

No importaba si lo hacían intencionalmente o no, siempre que James o Sirius (cada chico con su séquito personal… aunque algunas chicas aun no se decidían y es que hay que admitirlo, ¡eran James y Sirius!) se llevaban una mano a su cabello tratando de arreglarlo (que obviamente como ustedes y yo sabemos eso era totalmente imposible), se podían oír los suspiros de todas las chicas de Howgarts y si no de todas, era porque algunas no estaban en el Gran Comedor… todas suspiraban ¿Porqué ella no?

Lily Evans no era como todas las chicas, no, claro que no, ella todas las mañanas se repetía que sería la mejor en todas las clases, sin excepción, que no comería más de un dulce al día y que jamás caería rendida a los pies de James Potter… jamás.

Le exasperaba que el estatus quo del colegio se descompusiera por un grupo de chicos inmaduros (a excepción de Remus claro) y que las chicas (todas menos ella) ayudaran a su deterioro.

Cuando Lily oía todos los suspiros ni siquiera se molestaba en voltear hacia el lugar de Los Merodeadores, según ella eso sería como rendirse a sus "encantos".

No sabía como es que había pasado pero…

-¿¡Clases de apoyo!- eso era totalmente imposible, esos días tenía entrenamiento de quidditch y no podía faltar, se acercaba el último partido contra Slytherin, les tenían que ganar y… ¡No puede ser!

Levantarse más temprano de lo normal no era lo suyo, alguna vez fue obligado a hacerlo y no le fue muy bien que digamos (le fue peor al otro chico, enserio… pero esa es una historia muy larga).

No sabía como es que había pasado pero…

-Claro profesora McGonagall- después de todo tenía sentido, era una de las mejores estudiantes del colegio, así que ¿Porqué no ayudar a sus prójimos?

Bien, los días lunes, miércoles y viernes tendría que levantarse temprano, no quisiera espantar a su discípulo todas las mañanas, claro que si así fuera, él o ella (según fuera el caso), tendría que tomarlo de buena manera, pues a ninguna chica le gusta que le digan que se ve horrible a primera hora del día.

Lunes a las 5:00 am:

-Cornamenta despierta, hoy tienes tu primera clase de apoyo, quien sabe que tipo de nerd será tu "maestra particular"- Sirius sacudía a James del hombro pero este parecía estar muerto o peor aún… enojado.

El pelinegro gruñó, estuvo a punto de lanzarle un hechizo imperdonable a Sirius pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para ello.

Después de haberse "arreglado" (porque no se ustedes pero según yo, una túnica al revés no augura nada bueno), tomo su mochila y azotando la puerta dio a entender que se iba y que no estaba de muy buen humor.

En cambio, Lily se tomó su tiempo… sonó el despertador y talló unas cuantas veces su ojos, no tardó en estar lista, e incluso tuvo un poco de tiempo para verificar que llevaba los materiales de apoyo para su clase y lo más importante…

-Seré la mejor en todas las clases, sin excepción, no comeré más de un dulce al día y jamás caeré rendida a los pies de James Potter… jamás.

Lunes a las 7:00 am:

-Gracias por tu apoyo Lily, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco- la profesora McGonagall tenía cara de no haber dormido bien toda la noche y aún así se tomó la molestía de recibirla, eso era de admirarse.

-Descuide profesora - a la pelirroja no le hacía mucha gracia despertarse tan temprano y mucho menos que su discípulo aún no llegara, pero no tenía más remedio que tranquilizarse, teniendo los nervios de punta no lograría nada productivo.

-Bien, aquí viene, espero que Potter aproveche las clases…- la chica estaba que no se lo creía, tenía que pasar dos horas al lado de Potter, el cabeza hueca que no se cansaba de insistirle para que salieran, el chico engreído, arrogante, presumido, petulante, vanidoso, y orgulloso que creía que con una sonrisa la convencería para aceptar, tenía que ser un sueño(en el mal sentido claro)… tal vez aún seguía dormida y al despertar e ir a su clase se encontraría con un chico sencillo, simpático… creo que es mucho pedir.

Afortunada o desafortunadamente (como lo quieran ver) James se había interesado más por las hormigas que caminaban torpemente por el suelo cargando pedazos de comida que por quien sería su tutora ¿o venía dormitando y por eso no podía mantener su cabeza en alto? Bien, el punto es que no se enteró a tiempo de que Lily Evans sería su tutora o de inmediato hubiera despertado para no causarle una mala impresión.

-Llega tarde señor Potter- James alzó la cabeza (con muchos trabajos) para mirar a la profesora, dirigiéndole un aspecto que hubiera asustado hasta a el Varón Sanguinario y eso era mucho decir.

-Lo siento profesora- el pelinegro metió su mano al bolsillo derecho como diciendo ¿Y ahora qué?

-La señorita Evans va a hacerle el favor, óigalo bien Potter, el favor de ser su tutora, espero, por su bien, que aproveche las clases- James no escuchó más allá de "La señorita Evans…", pero cuando la miró, ella le dirigió una mirada no de odio sino más bien llena de… nada, su semblante era serio, sin expresión- bueno, les estoy quitando tiempo valioso, los dejo y recuerda lo que te dije- puntualizo la profesora refiriéndose al chico.

Parecía que a los dos los habían petrificado, aunque la primera en reaccionar fue Lily…

-Vamos Potter- dijo cuando empezaba a caminar dentro de un salón.

James la siguió, recordando lo que dijo Sirius "quien sabe que tipo de nerd será tu_ maestra particular_", ya quería ver la cara de Canuto cuando se enterara quien le daría las clases de apoyo.

-Empezaremos con historia de la magia- Lily sacó de su mochila un par de pergaminos, una pluma y un libro- y de una vez te lo advierto- amenazó- si me haces perder el tiempo, no dudes que se lo diré a la profesora McGonagall.

-Vamos Lily, no seas tan estricta, además yo no pedí estas clases, aunque creo que de ahora en adelante sacaré malas notas- dijo James dirigiéndole una sonrisa deslumbrante, esa que hace que a todas las chicas les de un paro cardiaco, a todas menos a ella.

-Evans, Potter, dime Evans, aun no te doy la confianza para llamarme por mi nombre y si después de estas clases te atreves a sacar malas notas, te aseguro que no sabrás que le ha pasado a tu hermosa escoba- la pelirroja le dirigió una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo.

-Lily…- la chica casi lo fulmina con la mirada- si, lo siento… Evans, en serio no se que tienes contra las escobas, hay rumores de que les has confiscado sus escobas a varios chicos, no entiendo…

-Saca tu libro- las manos de la pelirroja se habían tensado tanto que peleaban por tener el mismo tono de su cabello.

Veamos… a Lily no le daban miedo las escobas, ni lo rápidas que eran, lo que le daba miedo eran las alturas, el no sentir tierra firme bajo sus pies…

Las clases no podían haber sido peores, y no porque durante dos horas hayan visto Historia de la Magia, sino porque después de mencionar lo de las escobas, Lily no le dirigió ni una solo mirada, eso definitivamente frustraba al chico.

-Entonces… querido amigo- Sirius lo alcanzó a la entrada del gran comedor para el desayuno- ¿Qué tal tu maestra?- dijo pasándole un brazo alrededor del cuello.

-Es Lily- trató con todas sus fuerzas de esconder la sonrisa, pero al final fue imposible.

-Eres increíble, y ¿Le pediste otra vez una cita?

-No tuve la oportunidad- dijo James cuando llegaron a su mesa y se sentaron frente a Remus- le mencioné algo sobre unas escobas y no me miró en toda la clase- sintió como el brazo de Sirius se tensaba, ¿Qué acaso era la nueva moda?

-Eh… amigo, se me olvidó que tenía algo que hacer antes de las clases- pero ya era demasiado tarde, la mano de James aprisionó su muñeca antes de que lograra escapar.

-Si, haz metido la pata-Remus que miraba la escena divertido sonrió ante la coincidencia- pero ahora me vas a tener que explicar que era eso tan importante que hizo que casi me quedara sin cuello.

Se sentaron y Sirius pidió ayuda a Remus, claro, pero James lo conocía demasiado bien y pudo captar la mirada de complicidad que se dirigían.

-Tengo que entregar unos libros a la biblioteca- ¿Cómo es que había ido a parar al problema? A si, gracias a Canuto.

-Tú, quédate sentado Lunático.

-Entonces…- apremió James.

-No es nada, enserio- Sirius no pudo evitarlo y la mano que pasó por su cabello lo delató (estúpido tic).

-¿Nervios?

-Está bien, te lo diré, pero si por alguna razón mañana me encuentro muerto, que quede claro que no te quedarás con nada mío- James sonrió, por eso era su amigo- ¿Recuerdas el partido de quidditch en el que te rompiste el hueso del pie? ¿Y faltaste a clases por una semana?

-¿En quinto año?

-Si, bueno, estábamos tomando un descanso en el jardín y vimos que Terry McMillan tomaba "prestada" la varita de una chica, Lily tomó una escoba que estaba tirada en el piso y fue detrás de Terry, todo iba bien hasta que el chico dio un giro muy brusco, y cuando pasó rozando a Lily casi la tira de la escoba, nos pidió que jamás le contáramos esto a nadie, prácticamente siguió a cada chico que estuvo presente en la escena y los hizo prometer que no dirían nada- James arqueó una ceja- esa chica puede ser demasiado persistente.

-No Canuto, creo que lo que te convenció fue el "Si te atreves a contarle esto a alguien, juro por mi vida que te arrepentirás el resto de TU vida" la hubieras visto Cornamenta, estaba que daba miedo- Remus comenzó a reírse estridentemente, como no la hacía en mucho tiempo.

James sonrió pero en realidad ya no prestaba atención a sus dos amigos.

En el día no pasó nada extraordinario, incluso pasó desapercibido, todos los días eran lo mismo, se levantaba, se arreglaba, tomaba las clases con Lily, ella lo ignoraba, después lo regañaba, se exasperaba, seguía enseñándole, no le dirigía la mirada, desayunaba, tomaba sus clases, comía, hacía sus deberes, iba al entrenamiento de quidditch, se cansaba, pensaba en Lily y dormía.

Estaban a tres días de los TIMOS, la cabeza del pelinegro estaba repleta de información, y por si fuera poco, era su última clase con la pelirroja…

-Hoy repasaremos todo- el día era perfecto para salir a volar en escoba un rato y el estaba encerrado en una mazmorra, aunque con Lily, seguía siendo una mazmorra fría y obsura.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor damos un pequeño paseo Evans?- dijo James guiñándole un ojo.

-Creo que… no Potter, es nuestra última clase, ¿No te has enterado que el lunes empiezan los TIMOS?- la chica tenía fija la mirada en sus pergaminos.

El pelinegro tomo la mano de la chica y la sacó corriendo del salón, seguro era lo más estúpido que ha hecho en su vida y seguro Lily no le volvería a hablar jamás, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

-Ni loca me subo a esa cosa infernal- la pelirroja frunció el ceño.

-Es. Solo. Una. Escoba.- James llevaba rato insistiéndole y ella llevaba rato negándose.

-Que vuela- dijo Lily sentándose en el pasto.

-Todas las escobas vuelan- la chica se había olvidado que el pelinegro jamás había ido al mundo muggle.

-Tienes razón- dijo para no discutir… ¿De cuándo acá le daba la razón a Potter?

-Nada te pasará Evans- James tomó valor y extendió la mano hacia ella.

-Bien Potter, haremos esto… si pasas tus Timos con muy, óyeme bien, con muy buenas calificaciones, me subiré a esa máquina infernal, pero si no, jamás me vuelvas a pedir una cita- eso lo tomó por sorpresa… ¿Dejar de pedirle una cita?

-Trato hecho.

Lily lo debió haber pensado mejor, el chico haría lo imposible por ganar.

La pelirroja se empezaba a preocupar, James no la había molestado en toda la semana y… ¿Ella preocupada por James?

-Ha estado repasando todas las asignaturas, parece que tiene un trato que ganar- Remus le dirigió una sonrisa de preocupación.

-A si… bueno- ¿A si bueno?

La semana había terminado, había sido la semana más tranquila de todo el curso.

-¿Qué pasa?- había todo un alboroto en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Son las calificaciones… ya sabes como se ponen- Lily apartó a empujones a muchos de los chicos y por fin llegó a donde se encontraban las notas.

Su muerte sería al día siguiente, justo antes del entrenamiento de quidditch.

-¿Te pasa algo Lily?- que pretencioso era.

-Evans, Potter, y solo te advierto que si algo malo pasa, no te lo perdonaré nunca- la otra Lily no paraba de temblar, odiaba las escobas y a Potter y mañana los tendría a los dos juntos ¿Qué podría ser peor?

La pelirroja no pudo concentrarse en toda la mañana y por si fuera poco, se acercaba la hora de su deceso, pero ella siempre cumple lo que promete, así que no tenía otra opción.

Al salir de su clase de pociones, vio a James recargado contra la pared, este la saludo y sonrió de una manera tan seductora como solo un Potter (y un Black) podía, mientras le mostraba la escoba, la chica pensó en tantos modos de escapar, pero todos eran tan estúpidos e inútiles como una roca.

Lily le pidió a una de sus amigas que llevara sus cosas al dormitorio y después camino con tanta seguridad como sus temblorosas piernas se lo permitieron.

Llegaron al campo de quidditch, no era el día perfecto, pero servía.

-Bien- dijo James montando su escoba- sube.

Lily dudó por un momento, pero al final subió detrás de James, la chica se negó a sujetarse del pelinegro y a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, al despegar no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

James sonrió al sentir las manos de Lily sujetar su cintura como si de ello dependiera su vida, y a decir verdad, para la chica así era.

Volaron bajo por algunos minutos, solo para que la chica se acostumbrara, y después, sin previo aviso, James subió lo más alto que pudo hasta quedar a la altura de la última torre de Hogwarts.

-¡Eres un imbécil James!- a Lily casi le da un ataque cuando vio lo alto que estaban, sin embargo, la vista que tenía bajo sus pies era inigualable.

El pelinegro no pudo más que sonreír cuando lo llamó James, jamás en su corta vida ella lo había llamado así.

-Bien, es hora de aterrizar- el chico bajo en picada y solo sintió las manos de Lily ceñirse con más fuerza a su cintura y su rostro escondido en su espalda.

Aterrizaron como si lo hubieran hecho sobre una nube, y todo gracias a las habilidades de James sobre la escoba.

-Ha sido espectacular- dijo la pelirroja acostándose en el pasto- pero no pienso subir de nuevo a una escoba.

El chico se quedó callado por un momento y sonrió, podría jurar que la frase completa de Lily fue "pero no pienso subir de nuevo a una escoba… si no es contigo".

Dejen reviews y James dará un paseo con ustedes alrededor del campo de quidditch…


End file.
